dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Pull
Pull is a supernatural ability exclusive to The Brigmore Witches that allows Daud to lift and manipulate objects and bodies from afar. Pull consumes 20% of Daud's total mana if used on small items like coins, or 40% if used on a body. Ability Tiers Tier I - (2 runes) With Tier I, Pull can be used to covertly lift inanimate objects, such as whale oil tanks, and collect and pilfer items such as coins and keys. Tier II - (4 runes) With Tier II, Daud can use Pull to lift bodies. Corpses and unconscious bodies are carried automatically, and when brought close with Pull, living enemies are bound and can be choked out or executed. Usage tips *If Daud uses Pull on an enemy, any nearby enemies will be alerted to Daud's presence by the enemy's shouts. *Pull has no upper time limit, remaining active for as long as Daud is using it. *Pull has no effect on Daud's speed or jumping ability. However, he cannot swim or climb without it deactivating. *Using the Agility double jump then releasing Pull will kill most enemies from the resulting fall. *If Daud looks away from whatever he is using Pull on, it will end. *Tier I Pull can be used to steal items from enemies or to disable security devices while remaining hidden. However, the cover of the power module must first be opened before Pull can be used to remove the oil tank. *Tier I Pull can be used to catch thrown weapons such as the bottles of acid used by the Dead Eels. *Daud can use Tier II Pull to draw characters into the range of mines or walls of light. *Pull can be used on river krusts (even closed ones) to uproot them. *Daud can use Pull to uproot Blood Briars from a safe distance. **It can also be used to cancel the effect of a Blood Briar's Pull. *Daud can use a pulled enemy as a shield to block projectiles or arc pylon blasts. *Pull can be used to kill groups of rats easily: simply target one rat, use Pull, and the rest will die. **With the Carrion Killer bone charm, this technique can allow Daud to quickly gain enough adrenaline to use Blood Thirsty. *Daud can use Pull to get items otherwise out of reach items, such as through bars. *Pull can be used to throw things that have been pulled to the user. This is very effective for ranged weaponry. *Releasing Pull throws an enemy away from Daud. If over water or a drop, they can die. *After a time, a witch held by Pull will blink out, ending Pull. Related Bone Charms *Leverage - Pull's range and speed are increased, though the power uses more mana. Trivia *This ability is used by Daud and his assassins to ensnare Corvo Attano during the prologue and when fighting him in The Flooded District, as well as by the Royal Interrogator while confronting him in Return to the Tower. Blood Briars also make use of Pull. *When Pull is used on a fish, it will die, even if it is placed back into the water. *Using Pull to bind an enemy as a shield will unlock the Wall Of Flesh achievement. *Daud and his assassins refer to the Pull ability as a "tethering". *If Pull is used on a rune on an Outsider shrine, the rune will be collected then Daud will be transported to the shrine and the Outsider will appear. *An unused icon (featured below) can be found in the files of The Knife of Dunwall under the name "Journal_I88" and was changed to the current icon for Pull in the files of The Brigmore Witches. *Pull is very similar to the Pull Objects and Pull Enemies upgrades of Far Reach. They key differences are that Far Reach cannot loot enemies and does not have a variable mana cost, only ever using 20%. *Pull is not featured in The Knife of Dunwall. Exactly why this is so is unknown. *Before Dishonored 2, Pull was the only power in the franchise with a variable mana cost. In Dishonored 2, Domino also has a variable mana cost. Gallery Pull icon.png|Alternate Pull icon. Alt Pull icon.png|Unused icon. Daud Pull.jpg|Pull tutorial. Powers screen.png|Pull in Daud's power menu with tips. Pullsample.gif|Pull being used on a falling Lizzy Stride (GIF). pullguardsample.gif|Pull being used on a City Watch Officer (GIF). Pull Officer.png|Daud uses Pull on a City Watch Officer. Forcepowers.png|Daud uses Pull to throw a Dead Eel. CloseupRatty.png|Daud uses Pull to grab a rat. Runepull.png|Daud uses Pull to obtain a rune. pull01.png|Daud uses Pull on a Brigmore Witch. ru:Притягивание it:Attrazione pl:Magnetacja Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities